Song Drabbles: Pretty Cure Edition
by Sakura-Chan10594
Summary: Sorry for the no idea for title. Ten drabbles based on songs, full rules inside. Moved from deviantART.
1. Introduction

I decided to take this challenge I did on deviantArt within the last few years and post all of them here. It's complete, but I'm only going to post one chapter a day. One of my writing and voice acting friends did this challenge, so I decided to steal it from her. I had fun with it, so I would love to do another one in the future for another fandom.

 **Rules**

1\. Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like. (All ten entries will be based on Precure pairings: Yuri, straight, cannon, and non-cannon are included here)  
2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle (Spotify, do not fail me now. )  
3\. Write a drabble related each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterword!  
4\. Do ten of these and then post them.


	2. Skyscraper

**Song:** Skyscraper (Demi Levato)

 **Couple:** NagisaxHonoka

 **Timeline location:** After Max Heart

 **Notes:** Unfortunately, the song ended before I could finish writing on this one. I wanted to end with 'on both girls faces.'

* * *

Nagisa was hiding in the locker room of the lacross team. She couldn't let anyone see her at the moment. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was dry of tears and couldn't cry anymore. Her sobs echoed through the empty room, she just couldn't control them. Not even Mepple tried to comfort her, because he didn't know what he could do.

Honoka called Nagisa's name through the locker room. Hikari was the one that told her where Nagisa was. "Nagisa! Nagisa!"

The crying girl looked up. Why was Honoka here? She couldn't see her like this. Nagisa turned to face the corner. Honoka sat next to the girl. "Hey what's wrong? You can tell me anything."

Nagisa told Honoka how she confessed to Fujimura and got rejected. Since that moment earlier today, she was crying in the locker room.

Honoka grabbed Nagisa's face and kissed her lips. "Don't worry, you have me now." A smirk appeared.


	3. Two Worlds Collide

**Song:** Two Worlds Collide (Demi Lovato)

 **Couple:** MiyukixNico

 **Timeline location:** After Smile movie

 **Notes:** Again, the song ended before I got to finish this one.

* * *

She didn't know how she was able to make friends…Well, not without Nico. Nico helped her through so much she didn't realize until that battle with the Demon King. Nico helped her make friends when she was shy. Nico reminded her to smile, even whenever something went wrong. But there was one problem…Nico wasn't really real, she thought most of her life. Maybe that's why she forgot her while growing up.

Now, to her Nico was real. She couldn't deny that after that whole incident with the Demon King. Even if no one else knew she was real, it was good enough for Miyuki to know that she was real.

Now, once again, Nico is once again helping Miyuki. Miyuki wasn't smiling in front of her friends. She felt conflicted. Nico came out and started to force Miyuki to smile.


	4. Dance With Me

**Song:** Dance with Me (Ra Ra Riot)

 **Couple:** KojixNozomi

 **Timeline location:** After Yes 5 or GoGo!

 **Notes:** Of course the song ended right before I had them kiss...Double drabble because I uploaded after midnight. Reuploaded because of one error.

* * *

Nozomi couldn't help it. She was smiling on the inside and out. She actually did better in her classes. Sure, her quiz wasn't an A, but it was a C. That's good for her. As a result, her teacher Koji told her that he would take her out to eat for it. And so they went to a restaurant that also had a dance floor.

Koji was just eating when Nozomi looked at him. "Huh? What is it Nozomi?"

Nozomi just grabbed Koji's hand. "Come on. Dance with me!" She pulled the brown haired male out to the dance floor.

"Nozomi!"

The two started to dance to the fast beat. Eventually, Koji started to get into the dancing and loved to dance with Nozomi. Not just loved to dance with her, loved to be with her.


	5. Wasted

**Song:** Wasted (Carrie Underwood)

 **Couple:** MephistoxAphrodite

 **Timeline location:** Between episodes one and two of Suite

 **Notes:** So...Hey...I haven't updated this in a while...*Weakly chuckles before dodging a knife from the few people actually following it* I'M SORRY! I got busy and totally forgot about this. I'm gonna upload the rest right now, doing two a day. So there, happy!? So yeah...ANGST TIME!

* * *

She just couldn't believe right then and there. Mephsito, the one she was totally in love with, the one that she married, turned against his home country. She didn't know how this happened, it just did. But now Mephisto is the ruler of Minor Land, their mortal enemy. Aphrodite wanted to get him back, but she didn't know how.

Not only that. Since Mephisto became evil, Ako disappeared from Major Land. Their once whole, happy family was a torned one. A family that was torned also torned her heart.

She couldn't believe she had to face Mephisto at the ceremony today. She had to scatter the notes and have Hummy get the Pretty Cure to save them. But seeing Mephisto like that, reminding her of the torned family just hurt her. As soon as she returned to her bedroom quarters, Aphrodite slammed herself on her bed and started to weep softly. She didn't want this anymore.

"Please…" She whispered. "Please Mephisto, come back…Make our family whole again…I miss it…"


	6. I'll Be There For You

**Song:** I'll Be There For You (The Rembrandts)

 **Couple:** MepplexMipple

 **Timeline location:** After Max Heart

 **Notes:** Getting through my quota of uploads...Oh come on. Don't give me that look. This couple was coming. Let's face it, this is the original Precure couple.

* * *

He was there for her when the Dark Zone started to take over the Garden of Light. He made sure that it was her that got out first.

When they reunited back on the Garden of Rainbows, they were together all the time. He couldn't spend one minute of not seeing her when he could. And thus, he annoyed Nagisa because of it.

When Porun came in between them, he had to make it up. He had to be with her and be there for her all the time.

He would never regret meeting Mipple, falling in love with her, and wanting to be with her. Even if he had to go through it all again, he would just love it even more. Even on this day they were getting married, he loved her and would be there for her.

"I have always been there for you Mipple. And I always will be."


	7. Coming Home

**Song:** Coming Home (DeStorm Power and Boyce Avenue cover)

 **Couple:** HayatoxSetsuna

 **Timeline location:** After Fresh

 **Notes:** That should make up my quota for tonight...I'll start posting the rest starting a chapter a day tomorrow.

* * *

He had to admit, that he cried inside when Setsuna was killed. He thought he would never see her again. He even grew a deep bond with her when they both worked for Labyrinth. But he couldn't show that sadness. Not in front of his comrades, not in front of Mobius.

It was that battle that he couldn't believe his eyes. Setsuna was alive. The one he deeply cared for, truly loved was alive. That was enough for him to be happy. Not waking up Mobius felt like a small piece of candy compared to this. However, what pained him was that they had to fight against each other. They weren't on the same side.

Now it was all over. They were free, Mobius was gone. He stepped his first free steps on the Earth. Now he wasn't looking for sadness on it. It was raining outside, and pouring down too. It drenched him in the drops of water. But that didn't matter to him. He had to find Setsuna and apologize to her, tell his true feelings to her. He had to let her know the truth. [Barely got this one done too.]


	8. Died In Your Arms

**Song:** (I Just) Died In Your Arms (Cutting Crew)

 **Couple:** SoutaxAko

 **Timeline location:** After Suite

 **Notes:** I blame Thanksgiving Break for this forgetting...So yeah character death warning even though she is my favorite character of the franchise.

* * *

"No! No Ako! Don't leave!" Souta was frantically shouting to no one. He couldn't control the tears that were coming out of his eyes.

One moment Ako was walking home from school with him. They were laughing and chatting about meaningless things, from Kanade's fangirlness to how much an idiot Hibiki was. The next minute, Ako pushed Souta down on the ground. He didn't know why she suddenly did that, but when he looked over, it all was made clear. The car stopped and the person got out. Ako was on the ground, not breathing, not moving.

Souta came over to Ako, screaming to see if she was okay. He scooped her up in his arms. He kissed her forehead and started to cry. "No, you can't leave Ako…Not now. What can I do without her."

The person driving the car told Souta to stay with her while they called an ambulance. Souta had to agree. He tried to wake Ako up, much to no avail. The hospitial couldn't do anything about it. Ako was gone.

Souta couldn't believe it. If he didn't walk home with her, things would have been different. She could of gotten out of the way and saved herself. It was his fault. [Once again, barely finished this. I can't believe I just did this to one of my favorite characters. And I've been mostly doing serious stuff…I hope the next three songs will let me do happy things.]


End file.
